Nanites are Souless
by Abbey4444
Summary: Summary: Van Kleiss has finally secured Rex in Abysus. What will it take for Rex to break and join the evil Evo? Will Providence be too late to win Rex back? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ello, Mate.

This disregards a couple of episodes, actually. Particularly parts of "Dark Passage".

Warnings: Swearing, Torture, Mind-fuckery - All of this will be non-sexual. There really could be spoilers depending on how much of the show you have watched.

(I would do slash, but I'm going to wait until the series picks up more fans.)

Rating: T

Summary: Van Kleiss has finally secured Rex in Abysus. What will it take for Rex to break and join the evil Evo? Will Providence be too late to win Rex back?

Disclaimer: All the characters and parts of fandom do not belong to me.

OoO

Chapter 1

"You're not welcome here, Van Kleiss." Rex growled, activating his nanites to transform his hands into large metal fists. "Go back to Abysus."

"Oh, I do plan on going back to Abysus, Rex." The man smirked and raised his hand as a signal. From the ground and sky came swarms of mutant Evo creatures, all with hungry looks in their eyes. "I just do not intend to go back _alone_." Rex watched in awe at the man's power. Where had he pulled these minions from? The ground ones looked to be five-legged, quite awkward bugs with three large fangs. And the ones in the air, the only thing he could see of them were yellow blurs, they were moving so quickly.

From a distance, Six shouted, "Rex. Back to the ship. Let the others handle this one." The Green-Suited man pulled out his katanas and begin to swipe at the creatures. One of the flying monsters fell to the ground and Rex was able to get a better look. It had some sort of razor like claws that looked like they would have no trouble at all cutting through flesh. He winced at the sight of a providence soldier having that happen to him at that moment. The man fell to the ground, grasping at his leg which had been severed at the knee.

"No way, Six. You guys need my help!" The young Evo smiled as mechanical wings sprouted from his back and he soared into the air. He listened to Six commanding him back to the ship, the sound fading as he flew further from the ground. _Why doesn't Van Kleiss just stay in Abysus? _Rex thought. _He's got it good there. He's the ruler, he's stronger, there…and he keeps coming back for me. My nanites can't be all that he wants._

Shaking all thoughts but battle from his head, Rex swooped down to attack Skalamander who was keeping a firm watch over Van Kleiss. "Hey, Lizard-Thing!" The Evo turned around only to have a metal fist slam into it, forcing it into the large sky-scraper meters away. _"Hey, Lizard-Thing?" I have got to start planning on cooler things to say, I mean, really-_

"Come now, Rex, why all the violence?" Van Kleiss's voice interrupted. "Don't you find any of this wrong? If you would just come willingly, none of this would be necessary." It was hard to hear with all the shots firing in the background. The shouts for backup, the cries of the mutants Van Kleiss had called, and the screams of injured providence members.

"What's _wrong_," Rex glared, "is that you're not rotting in a _prison _somewhere."

"If I was there, then who would give you all the answers you so desperately seek, Rex? Who would fuel your veins with the adrenaline of a _real_ battle? Who would even _match _your powers, Rex? You _need _me, boy." The look on Rex's face turned to one of pure rage.

"I don't need you! You're the last thing I need. And answers? Don't make me laugh. You've told me nothing! This whole 'Answers' thing is just a way to draw me back to Abysus. I'm not coming back with you. I'm happy with Providence. It's where I belong."

Van Kleiss scoffed. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Rex?"

The young Evo faltered for a moment. Providence _was _his home, but that was because it was really the only home he knew. He had no second option to prove him wrong. He felt an odd chill sweep down his back. He whipped around. The battle was continuing, Six was strong as ever, and it seemed Providence had almost finished killing off the swarms.

The chill returned. "Hello, Favorite." Rex recognized the voice of Breach in his ear, arms wrapped tightly around his body, and the vision before him transformed into dark.

OoO

He woke up in a room of all white. Blinding, and much like his room at Providence. "Six?" Rex muttered. "Holiday?….Hell, Bobo?"

"I'm afraid you'll find none of whom you ask for." Rex tensed at the voice.

"Let me out of here, Van Kleiss." he turned around to see the older Evo and Breach standing on the opposite side of the room.

"After all the effort it took to get you here? Why, I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying a while. Oh, don't even try." The tall man said smugly, as he noticed Rex trying to activate his nanites. "This room was created by Breach. Not even I can use my nanites in here. Only she. A marvelous thing, really."

_I'm not going to let that stop me, _Rex started a run and dove at the man only to feel a jerk on his ankle, causing him to crash to the floor. "Whaa?" he asked groggily, and sat up to feel a silver cuff around his now red and scraped ankle.

"Oh, how you amuse me, Rex. I understand why Breach wanted to keep you. I'm glad she understands that you can only be mine."

"I'm not yours!" Rex shouted angrily. "Providence will find me. They did before, they can do so again."

"Why of course." Van Kleiss almost simpered. "What else do you need to yell out me to keep your hopes up, dear boy? What a spirit you have, yes. I will enjoy crushing it. You'll enjoy working for me, Rex. You will know the finer things that Abysus has to offer. Breach?" The pale woman gave a sickly smile that Rex could barely see from under her curtain of hair. She opened a portal that looked as though it led to Abysus. "Until next time."

"Wait! Don't go!" Rex pleaded, not baring the thought of being in this mysterious alone for God knows how long. "You can't leave me here!"

"You miss me already. How sweet. I will be back soon. And those answers…if you're a good boy during your stay here, I promise you will get your fill. Have a good evening, then."

The two Evos stepped into the portal leaving the fifteen year old alone in the small, door-less room.

Rex's voice penetrated the silence.

"Six?"

"Holiday?"

"Please?"

He curled into himself, trying to ignore the chaffing of the cuff on his ankle.

_They'll find me…They have to. _

OoO

**Whoa. So, I thought that would be hard to write. And it was, I admit, at some parts, but at others, the words just flowed. **

**If you'd like me to continue, let me know. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Generator Rex rocks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ello again!

Public answers to reviews with questions will be at the end of the chapter. Thank you to the following to be the firsts to review Chapter One: Miss idkmypast618, AIDragi, Kaytori, KaiThePhaux, bri, EnderMoon, xopollyxo307, RandomDraggon, ChimeraRaven33, MADasHATTER, VitaliaSteele.

Warnings: Swearing, Torture, Mind-fuckery - All of this will be non-sexual. There really could be spoilers depending on how much of the show you have watched.

Rating: T

Summary: Van Kleiss has finally secured Rex in Abysus. What will it take for Rex to break and join the evil Evo? Will Providence be too late to win Rex back?

Disclaimer: All the characters and parts of fandom do not belong to me.

PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS. DEPENDING ON WHO YOU ARE, THIS STORY MAY GET DRASTICALLY BETTER OR WORSE.

**OoO**

The first meal had seemed to have fallen from Heaven. But Rex knew better. A portal hardly big enough to stick your head through had appeared in the ceiling for hardly a second. An apple, a wrapped deli-meat sandwich, and a bottle of water fell on to the surprisingly comfortable bed that Rex was occupying.

Rex jolted from his rested position. And looked up at the ceiling to see nothing but white. He hadn't been resting for long, actually. Van Kleiss had left him, and at first, that frightened him. What if the man left and never came back? Rex dreaded the possibility in his mind that Van Kleiss could even just _forget _about him. He'd be stuck in that room until he starved. He stopped believing that idea when the second meal had come about.

He couldn't help but cringe at the thought that he had actually asked Van Kleiss to stay in the room with him. It was desperation that fueled it, he knew. Even now after having been somewhat used to the solitude, being alone in the white box that was his new home was unsettling.

As far as the chain would let him, he explored the room for trick walls, floors- _anything_. But no, of course there was nothing. Nothing but him and his boredom. He wasn't sure what the real torture was, him being captured or him being that _bored_. You don't capture a teenage boy and leave him with nothing to do to pass the time. A comic book, at the least! _Anything to pry me from my thoughts,_ he thought.

He wondered if Six had even seen him get taken. By Breach of all people! Another horrible idea that had been plaguing the boy's mind was what if Van Kleiss simply got annoyed, bored, or just became finished with Rex? Would he return him, kill him, or give him to Breach? He shuddered at the words Van Kleiss had said_, "I'm glad she understands that you can only be mine."_

Who did he think he was, anyway? You can't own a person. _You mean like Providence doesn't own you?_ his mind parried.

He didn't know how long he had been there. He knew it to be over a day, because more than three meals had appeared. (Each still leaving his stomach growling.)

At the thought of meals, he noticed a portal opening at the ceiling. He jumped up and tried to reach it. The chain prevented his trying. _Dammit!_

Of course, a meal wasn't brought. Van Kleiss had to grace Rex with his presence instead. He didn't know whether he was glad for a little conversation or not. He had been alone for what seemed to his mind an eternity. He would have to see what the man was here for.

"Good evening, Rex." The older Evo said, sitting down in a chair just outside of Rex's reach.

_What a coward._

"So it's night time? Huh. Wouldn't know. Not a clock, not a window. Should take me out of here so I can enjoy the splendors of this thing you call 'evening.'"

Van Kleiss laughed. "Always so humorous. I wont do that. Not until I know you have a different mindset."

"Puppets don't have minds. Because that's what you want me to be, right? Your servant." Rex spat.

The older gave a hurt expression. "I do not have servants. Those who serve me _choose_ to do so. They know I offer protection, and a better world. A world where Evos are the rulers."

"So much of what you just said makes me want to laugh. I know your intentions. And your servants- because that _is _what they are- they're scared of you! That's why they follow every order of yours!"

"I'm not sure why you are choosing to be so hostile tonight."

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Rex asked, incredulously.

"I came here for lighter conversation, I admit."

"And I came here by force."

A moment of quiet, and then Van Kleiss drew in breath to speak.

"So, tell me, Rex," Van Kleiss said, "What is it like to be a member of the renowned organization called Providence?"

"Well it can't compare to being here," Rex glared. "They _will _find me, you know."

Van Kleiss didn't even look fazed by the angry boy's comments. "The technology they have there is rather 'top-notch', is it not? I suppose they could do whatever they wanted. The power Providence holds is almost akin to my own. Yet, you've been here for almost three days, and this Providence- the good fellows you promise will find you- with all their grand technology, have not found you."

Rex's mouth opened to protest, but Van Kleiss continued.

"Would you not agree with me that Providence is very skilled at getting what it wants? If they wanted you so badly, Rex, I believe you'd be in their good hands now. Have you considered that you may not be their main priority?"

"That's a lie!" Rex shouted. "Providence needs me." Rex angrily eyed the chain around his ankle. It was the only thing preventing him from pulverizing the man in front of him.

"What makes you think that you aren't just a runt that Providence is happy to finally be done baby-sitting?" _Ouch. _Those words stung. "That is no place for a child. You are wasted there. You don't _belong_. In Abysus, there is more variety than you will know. Rex, you can be recognized for the wonder you are instead of being used as a mere tool. Surely that would be better than working for people who don't even appear to miss their greatest asset?"

"You don't know anything. The words you say are lies. You'll say anything you want to get me to favor you."

Van Kleiss gave a dark chuckle. "I have never seen a boy so content with lying to himself. You believe you are loved there, don't you boy? You"-

"Shut up. Just stop what you're saying."

Again, unfazed, "My, I'm angering you. I see your sensitive about this. The adoration you will receive in Abysus"-

"Stop talking about "Abysus this" and "Abysus that"! I'm not _joining _you! You've kidnapped me, you're feeding me lies- and meager meals at that, I mean come on! I'm a growing boy! You might as well let me go now, you bast"-

A slap resonated in the tiny room. Echoing, causing more of the silence Rex had become accustomed to. The younger Evo's face turned a bright red not only from the contact, but at the shame of being hit. Rex couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed, as though there had been a silent agreement that while Rex was restrained, there would be no hitting. When he wasn't restrained, however… He shook the feeling.

"You think a little abuse is going to get me to break? I fight Evos everyday. If I don't get beaten up by something I'm out of my groove. Nice try, old man."

Van Kleiss was still standing, towering over Rex. The look in his eyes made the youth draw back. "I don't think you understand the severity of your situation. It's not a question of 'if' you will join me, it's a question of 'when'. There is no hope, there is no being rescued. So disband that smirk, and accept your fate. You are as much a part of Abysus as I am."

Now was Rex's chance. The man was close. If he could maybe knock him out, the could figure out a way to release the shackle on his ankle, and surprise Breach when she came for Van Kleiss.

Rex lunged, hoping to get enough momentum to bring the man to the floor. His chest was impacted by a heavy boot, and he fell to the ground. A hand was at his neck, and he flailed his arms, throwing awkward punches at Van Kleiss while ignore the discomfort at his throat.

"I can see why Providence doesn't want you, Rex. So foolish, and impulsive. How could you be any help on the battlefield. Luckily, I can see your potential. I can see that with a little help, I can mold you into something wonderful." Van Kleiss increased the pressure on Rex's throat, blocking all air from entering his lungs.

Panic rose into Rex's eyes. The man was stronger than he thought, and he didn't even have the use of his Nanites! There was no defeating him, at least in this room. He was beginning to understand the hopelessness Van Kleiss had spoken of.

Rex tried to speak, "Please, stop. Air. Please." Oxygen. He needed oxygen. How did Breach manage to fuel the room with constant oxygen? Now wasn't the time.

The grip didn't loosen. "I'm not sure how long is enough to get my message through your head. I was hoping I didn't have to resort to violence, but teenagers can be so rebellious." Van Kleiss hadn't been troubled by Rex's attempts to punch him, but the weakening boy's attempts to pry him off still had him laughing.

"Still struggling me to the very end, I see. You'll soon learn I know what is best for you." And as Rex's vision as almost starting to blacken, the eldest let go.

Rex gave a sharp intake of breath and rolled over to his side, try to regain his strength. He refused to look up, shamed that he could be taken down so easily. More so, shamed that he was so easily captured. The more he became wrapped up in his thoughts the harder it was to breathe, as though Van Kleiss was at his throat again. His vision swam, and he became dizzy staring at the pure white of the walls. Rex felt a stinging at his eyes, and he blinked several times trying to banish any thought of tears. It was several moments before he noticed that he was alone in the room.

And perhaps, even, alone in the world.

**OoO**

Do I apologize for the cheesy, last line? Nope XD

VitaliaSteele - I agree. It was shaky. The story was a whim of mine to write before I head to vacation only hours before. Thank you for saying it held your interest, despite it. That does mean wonders to me J

ChimeraRaven33 - My God, your review made me laugh so hard. Yes! I've been waiting for someone to write this too! So finally, I did, in the hopes of some copycats.

Kaytori - You are probably right. It was only my goal to show how desperate and scared he was.

AIDragi - Adding my own Evos would take some creativity. You got any good ideas that you would like to see in the story?

**Generator Rex Rocks!**


End file.
